Acceptance
by Itite Emakoiji
Summary: Multi-chaptered ongoing story. BritainxCanada. Britain has been cast off. As someone who finds it difficult to make friends, will someone at last open up for him?
1. Acceptance 1 Hard Choices

_(This one is pretty long so I've decided to split it into chapters. Well, hope you like it! -Itite Emakoiji xxx)_

"Oh bother, I do believe I am lost!" Britain shook his head and looked around at the snow-covered evergreen trees. A small bird was perched on one of the tree's branches and it chirped shortly before flying off.

Britain sighed, his breath coming in clouds, "Well, I guess there's nothing to be done but retrace my steps and start again," he said and turned, but he could not see any footprints. The silent show had seen fit to cover them. Britain shivered. It was not just that he was cold, but there was certain eerie presence in the clearing. It felt as if… _someone_… was watching him. Carefully, he looked around. There was no one he could see, but the feeling kept on bugging him.

"H-hello?" Britain said.

"Hi."

Britain felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up in shock and he whirled around. And, standing there was… nothing? Britain blinked and looked a little harder.

"Oh! America. Why did you not say something?" he said, relieved to have finally seen the mystery figure.

"Be-because I'm not America…?" said the figure weakly. It sounded as if he was fed up of something, but still happy to continue to imply it. "I'm his brother, Canada."

"Oh, of course," said Britain simply, looking sheepish.

Canada smiled and took a couple of steps towards the other blond man who was tugging at his coat to avoid eye contact.

"I've got coffee at my place… if you're cold…" Canada murmured, trying to make his statement sound like an invite. Britain didn't know it, but Canada was so desperately lonely that he would ask anyone over just so that he could be accepted into the warmth of their friendship.

"Are you inviting me over?" Britain asked, unsure of what his companion meant by that.

Canada merely nodded shyly, clasping Kumajirou, his bear, close to him. Britain looked Canada up and down. He certainly did not seem like a dangerous person. He actually looked rather ostracized and, even though he was smiling, there was sadness in his eyes. Britain usually was not great at reading facial expressions, but Canada's was so severe that it was hard to get it wrong.

"If I'm not intruding on anything," Britain said politely, "I'd love to come."

Canada was certainly not expecting this, so when Britain said he would come, Canada had to suppress the urge to jump for joy. Canada didn't know it, but Britain was so shunned by the other countries that he would always try for new friends. Britain followed Canada, the two of them walking through the snow, happy and content, in silence, until they reached Canada's chalet.

"Many a time have I not been accepted by my fellow man."

"… Tell me more."

"Many days go by when I just wish I had… friends. Any friends."

The jade-green eyes closed and the man they belonged to sighed. He tried to make it sound hearty, but there was a slight sob there. His hair, the colour of yellow leaves in the autumn, fell over his eyes to stop the other one who was sitting opposite from him and listening carefully from seeing him cry.

The other man smiled. "It's okay. Don't feel bad for crying. Tears make a strong man. Tears mean you are able to accept and understand."

The man with the jade-green eyes looked up into the sky-blue ones of his companion.

"I only wish I could believe you. But I am afraid I cannot," he said, looking away from his host. "Please. You don't have to allow me to stay here. Just say and I will go."

"Britain…" his companion laid a hand on his.

"… Why do you touch my hand?" Britain said, looking up fiercely.

The hand withdrew quickly as the blue-eyed man flinched.

"I am sorry. I am not used to… affection…" said Britain apologetically.

"Then allow me to take your hands."

Britain let the other man take his and he felt steadier. He sat up a little straighter.

"Canada, what are you making of this?"

The other man, Canada, smiled. The room of Canada's house became a little dimmer and the snow fell on the ground even quieter than usual, like it did not want to disturb the two. The fire crackled and expelled its warmth into the room. The picture above the fire, a picture of a young Canada, seemed to smile. Canada was not one to be egotistical, but the portrait was one he was proud to own and display. Why? Because, when Britain and France were looking after him and America, Britain had taken time out of his own schedule to paint it just for Canada.

"Britain, what do you _think_ I'm making of this?" Canada said quietly. It was normal for him to be quiet. Britain could often hear Kumajirou talk louder than Canada. Even though Canada was Kumajirou's owner, Canada just wasn't cut out for owning _anything_. So, obviously, Canada was not cut out to be a Seme, either. Britain looked down at their hands. Canada's were on top of Britain's. That was not right. Not now that Britain had figured out that Canada could never be 'on top', as it were. He looked straight into Canada's soft, blue eyes and smiled slightly. He took his hands out from under Canada's and placed them on top.

"No, you're not making _anything_ of this. I will be the one making something of this. And all you have to do is follow my lead…"

As Britain rose from his chair, towards Canada and over the coffee table, the snow fell even more quietly. The fire hushed and the portrait of young Canada seemed to close its eyes, to give the two men the privacy they wanted. And Kumajirou, sitting over in the corner, smiled and shook his head. He got up and walked, as steadily as he could, towards the door.

Kumajirou pulled the door open and it creaked. Canada opened his eyes and tried to push Britain away so that he could see what was happening behind the chair. He managed to pull himself up in time to see Kumajirou tiptoe through the door.

"Ku-Kumajirou? Where are you going?" Canada cried.

Britain twitched. How dare Canada start thinking about that bear! He pushed himself off Canada and swung around, retightening his belt as he did so.

"Yes, where _are_ you going, bear?" he said, his voice an icy cold.

Kumajirou turned and faced the man, perfectly calm, "You don't want to be disturbed. I thought I'd leave you two alone to do what you wanted to," he said.

"But… you can stay!" Canada said.

"Oh no he can't! I have no idea why he can talk, but he cannot stay!" Britain said, stamping towards Kumajirou over the wooden floor. He picked Kumajirou up by the ear and carried him to the front door of Canada's chalet.

"What are you doing?" Kumajirou squeaked.

"I'm making sure you don't disturb us," Britain said, swinging open the door. The cold wind yawned into the chalet, making the golden-leaf-coloured hair of Britain wave.

"No no no! I was just going to go back to Canada's Toybox with the rest of my other friends!"

Britain blinked. "There are _more_ of you?!" he swung around to face Canada, who had hurriedly followed him out. Canada winced and stepped backwards quickly.

"You have a _toybox_? You're a grown man, and you have a _toybox_?!" Britain marched towards Canada, dropping Kumajirou on the way and pushed Canada up against the wall.

"P-please tell me this is just violent forepla-!" his sentence was cut off as Britain pushed hard against him.

"No, please tell _me_ what you, a grown man, are doing with a child's _toybox_," Britain's voice was hard and cold. It was obvious to Canada that he was not playing games.

"I-"

"Show it to me!" Britain said, pushing Canada along the hallway. "Show it to me!"

Kumajirou ran to Canada's leg and Canada hastily picked him up.

"Why… why are you yelling at me, Britain?" Canada asked quietly. He had taken a gamble. He did not want to anger Britain further.

"_Why_?! I'll tell you why! How can I love a man who is so attached to his childhood that he puts toys before boys?!"

Canada stepped backwards, fearfully looking at Britain. Kumajirou hugged Canada's arms as Canada turned and ran towards his bedroom. Britain was not following yet, so Canada shot into his bedroom opened his toybox.

"What are you doing?" Kumajirou said as Canada started hauling his toys, mostly polar bears, out of the box and onto the red rug.

"I'm getting rid of these. I can't have these and Britain. And I really… I really don't want to lose him…" Canada said, putting Kumajirou down.

"You're getting rid of me, too?" Kumajirou said, unable to believe it. Canada stopped. Could he really get rid of his best friend?


	2. Acceptance 2 Clashing Passions

Before Canada could think about it more, Britain opened the door, calm once again, and smiled.

"You're getting rid of them? For me?" he said, delighted. Canada jumped to his feet and came over to him.

"Y… yes. For you, I am. I'm growing up, Britain," he said, and Britain took his hands.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Britain said, entwining his fingers into Canada's.

Kumajirou looked up, shocked that Canada was actually going through with this. He watched, bewildered, as Britain and Canada cuddled passionately. It was not so much the cuddling that was shocking Kumajirou, as the impending doom of suddenly being shunned by his own best friend. Sure, he could not always remember his name, but he could not always remember Kumajirou's. How could he get rid of Kumajirou, and how could Kumajirou believe it was actually happening?

The next morning, after Britain had stayed the night with Canada, Canada opened his eyes to the bright, show-reflected fresh light that came through the curtains. He yawned and sat upright, then felt the soft touch of another person. He looked over at Britain, who was breathing softly; his autumn-leaf-coloured hair was tussled over his closed eyes. Canada smiled. It had happened last night… it must have, or Britain would not be here lying beside him! He then saw the pile of toys he had pulled out of his toybox the evening before and frowned. It was today. The day had come and it was a good day, one that promised there was to be no rain or snow. One that promised hopeful, optimistic sunshine. Canada took a deep breath. He could do this. He could grow up.

"No more pretending to live in Neverland!" he said to himself. "No more pretending to be like Peter Pan!" determined, he rolled out of the bed and changed his clothes quickly. He turned back to the pile of toys and rolled up the sleeves on his green hoodie. He leant down to pick up an armful of the toys when something stopped him.

Where was Kumajirou?

Canada was sure he had seen him sat on the pile of toys last night. Could he have run away?

"Kumy? Kumagaji?" he cried, getting Kumajirou's name _completely_ wrong.

"Oh, _now_ you come looking for me? Just when you want be rid of me?!" Kumajirou said, suddenly emerging from under the bed. "And the name's Kumajirou, stranger."

"I'm _not_ a stranger, I'm Canada!" Canada said, snatching up Kumajirou. "And what do you mean '_Now_ I come looking for you'?"

"Yesterday you said you would get rid of all of us," Kumajirou explained angrily.

"Yeah, but not you! You're my best friend, you're-"

"Canada? Why are you still here?" Canada looked over at Britain who was kneeling on the bed, frowning.

"I'm…"

"I thought you were meant to be getting rid of them!" Britain demanded, sliding out of bed and folding his arms.

Canada hugged Kumajirou. "Not Kuma too!"

"Yes, _all_ of them!" Britain said, glaring slightly. Canada wanted to man up just then, to be able to say 'yes, all right, I'll grow up if you want me to', to stand up straight and get rid of all the little furry items that were holding him back to childhood, but, strangely, he could not do it. It was especially tricky to do it while Kumajirou was staring up at him, his little glass eyes full of fear and hope.

Canada looked away from the angry Briton and his hair fell over his eyes. He was shaking and trying not to cry any more than he was. He gripped Kumajirou tighter and shook his head, causing some of his tears to fly from his eyes.

"N… no…!" Canada muttered, his voice shaking. "I… I won't let you… get rid of… of my toys!" the last word, 'toys', brought back nostalgic feelings and his memories of the first time he got Kumajirou came flooding back to him.

And who gave him to Canada?

Britain.

America's present from Britain had been war dolls and little wooden soldiers and stuff, and Canada's had been Kumajirou. His stuffed polar-bear had become his soul-mate, his best friend. And he was given to Canada by no other than the man who wanted him to get rid of it.

Britain's kind green eyes had become harsh and unforgiving, and the nostalgia that engulfed Canada was shattered.

"Snap out of it," Britain said, marching over and snatching Kumajirou out of Canada's arms.

"NO!" cried Canada, desperately trying to get his bear back, but Britain walked smartly out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Canada ha once read that tears will get you nowhere and crying was a waste of time, but he thought that it took a strong man to show his real feelings. There is no point in keeping them locked up inside. Let out the feelings. It is all you can do sometimes.

Before Canada had had a chance to sit down and start to cry, Britain returned, carrying a large hessian bag. Canada wondered what he was doing at first, but then started panicking as Britain began scooping up armfuls of Canada's toys and dumping them in the bag.

"Don't! Stop, Britain! I don't want you to do this!" Canada, not normally a violent person, made a lunge at the bag and tried to pull it from Britain.

"No! Don't you _dare_ try to stop me, Canada!" Britain shot back, ripping the bag back out of Canada's hands. Canada tried to pull it back and the two men struggled over the toys.

"You'll not take them! I won't let you!" Canada screamed.

Britain kept tugging at the bag, "I'm not backing down, Canada! I'm not backing down!"

They tried to pull the bag from each other again, then they both tugged it at the same time. The bag split down the middle and all Canada's toys fell out onto the hardwood floor. Canada, still sobbing, tried to grab them all and put them behind him, fully expecting Britain to lunge at him and take them back, but Britain did no such thing. He just sat there, thoughtfully staring in Canada's direction.

"I see your mind is made up," he said. Then he stood up and walked out of the room, the door swinging closed behind him.


	3. Acceptance 3 Protecting Precious Things

_(This is the third chapter of _Acceptance_; if there is anything I've missed out or anything, please don't hesitate to ask me! And I accept all reviews, comments and stuff! -Itite Emakoiji xxx)_

Canada knew it wasn't over. It wasn't like Britain at all to give up so quickly. He was British! He was stubborn and he always (almost always) got what he wanted! How could he give up?

Canada warily gathered up all his toys, having to make four trips in total, and put them in a big cardboard box he had had no use for previously. Half expecting Britain to barge in at any moment, he kept a careful eye on the door. Soon, he managed to get all his toys into the box, then he closed the lid and tied it up with thick rope, round and around the box. He tied the rope with a good deal of effort, but managed to make it so you would need a knife to cut through it. On the other hand, you could just slit open the box with the knife anyway, but, as Britons often do, they try to get through the limiting factor rather than just go straight to the product. The box was a rather large protection, but Canada thought it was worth it.

Meanwhile, Britain had gone outside into Canada's large snowy garden and had begun digging a hole with a shovel. His face was deadpanned, but he was thinking a lot about what he would do with Canada's toys. He had decided on burying them. It was quite a crude little idea, but it was one that Britain had seemed to have decided on.

Two hours later, the whole had been successfully dug and Britain dropped the shovel on the snow and wiped his brow with a pale hand.

"All right," he said. "Now that's done, I'll go and finish my plan," cautiously, he crept back towards the house, keeping his senses alert. Good thing all Canada's chalet doors were good and well oiled. They made no sound as Britain opened them and stepped into the kitchen. Slipping his shoes off to make sure he was totally silent, the stealthy man continued along the corridor until he came to Canada's room. He peeked in.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

With a louder-than-normal war cry, Canada hurtled out of the bathroom behind Britain and pushed him to the floor. Britain couldn't even force a scream as he went down. As he hit the hardwood floor, he couldn't breathe and was stunned, but Canada forcefully rolled him onto his back and crouched there, over Britain, holding his limbs down. Britain noticed that he was crying and that his grip was weak. He easily pushed Canada off him. Now, Britain wasn't a man who would easily give up, but, seeing how serious Canada was about keeping all his toys, he couldn't say anything against him.

He knelt up and put a hand gently on Canada's shoulder. He could feel the quiet man trembling. It was too obvious. He couldn't win. Not against this. Nor could he stay. He had said that it was either Canada's toys or him. Canada had chosen Toys. Not Britain.

With this thought, Britain stood and walked past Canada into the hallway. He thought about the warm fireplace in the chalet, and how much he would miss it if he went. He thought about Canada's obsession with babyish toys and how adamant he was about keeping them. _Well_, thought Britain, _if that's that… I'd better be going._

He only had one place he could go that was close, but he knew he would regret going there. However, he would regret seeing Canada more. Britain opened the door and stepped out, knowing that he could never return to the chalet.

Canada had not heard Britain leave, so, when he looked up, he wondered where he was. Of course, he wanted to know if Britain was still around so that he could protect his toys.

"B… Britain?" he called out. There was no answer, so Canada stood up and began searching the rooms of the chalet. He checked the box was still intact. It was, and, when he pushed it into the corner of his room, it still felt like his toys were in there. Still, he would not take a chance. Most other men in Canada's position would have thought 'that's that, everything is fine,' but Canada was not like that. He was cautious and always checked first. He thought before acting. However, before he could check the box, he had to check for Britain, so as not to get caught out by him later.

There was no sign of the other blond man in the chalet, so Canada fetched his scissors and returned to the big box. He didn't want the box to look like it had been tampered with, so he decided to cut the box at the base. Carefully tipping it upside down, he checked for any sign of Britain. There was none. Good sign. Next, Canada made a small slit in the bottom of the box and folded the cardboard and looked inside. He sighed with relief. His toys were in there, he was whole again. Well, whole enough, anyway. There was still the matter of Missing Britain. He was not in Canada's chalet anymore. Where could he have gone?

Canada's next priority was to track him down, but, as it usually was, food came first. He retrieved a fed-up Kumajirou from the cardboard box and went into the kitchen to make himself a Syrup-Pancake sandwich, a snack of Canada's own invention. It was two pancakes with syrup in the middle and sugar piled on top. Not the healthiest of snack, but Canada was stressed. As he turned the pancake over in the frying pan, it sizzled and crackled. Happy with his first one, he began to make another one, but the second pancake was not so good. Canada sighed, but proceeded to lay sweet syrup on the first pancake. The golden blob made its way to the edge of the pancake, and Canada placed the second pancake carefully on top, but it split into two as he did so.

"This is no good. I can usually cook pancakes really well," he said to himself quietly. "I think I'm too stressed out to think straight…" he put sugar top of the sweet treat, picked up Kumajirou, and carried his meal through into his dining room on a china plate.

"You're gonna get cavities," Kumajirou said. "But it looks nice. Can I have some?"

"Sure thing," Canada said, letting Kumajirou eat the bit of sandwich that was on his fork. "How is it? You had the first bite."

"It's good."

Canada nodded and sadly thought of Britain. No one else had treated him with such passion and love before, let alone noticed him. And Britain had remembered Canada's name, something even Canada's best friend Kumajirou couldn't do. Canada realized he missed Britain. He realized he had to get him back.


	4. Acceptance 4 Time Spent Away

_(Hope you enjoy chapter 4! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope it's good! Oh, and Sealand gets a little more mature, I think. Hallelujah! -Itite Emakoiji xxx)_

While Canada was making his pancakes, Britain had to face a little bit of torture. He regretted his decision before he had even done it, and he regretted it now. He sat on a crate, his head in his hands, as the sea splashed around him and the gulls squawked.

"Britain! Britain!" came a young, cheerful British voice. "I told you you'd need my help one day! Ah ha ha ha!"

Britain looked up wearily. It was Sealand. It was not dignified, especially for him, to have had to have been rescued by Sealand. _Sealand. Seriously_. However, it had to be done. It was difficult for Britain to come to terms with having to be rescued by _Sealand_, but it would have been even more difficult for Britain to face Canada again. So, overall, he would rather it was Sealand. But, yes, it did mean that he had to put up with Sealand's annoying little whine of triumph at finally getting to rescue someone; Sealand wasn't Robin anymore, Sealand was Batman! That was what he was thinking, anyway.

"Look, I didn't want you to rescue me," Britain said grumpily. "But there was no other alternative."

"Yes, there was! But you chose me!" Sealand cried, making two gulls fly off the deck of his country.

"Oh really?" Britain challenged, looking up. "Tell me, what were the alternatives, then?"

Sealand tapped his chin in thought. "America? He could have come and rescued you in his plane, could he not have?" said the boy. Britain shook his head.

"He would have just laughed at me," he said. Britain stood up and went to the edge of the country, overlooking the sea and put his hands behind his back. Oh, what had he left behind? But he had to remain stubborn to protect the British adamant spirit! It was either toys, or Britain. They were the two choices. _You can't have both, Canada,_ Britain thought, _It's one or the other_.

"What about France, then?" Sealand was still thinking up possibilities, and this one made Britain have to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop him from either screaming or bursting out laughing.

"Are you kidding?!" he shrieked. "_That_ wine-loving bastard?!"

"I guess you're right. Well, what about, say…" Sealand frowned. "How about Japan? I heard he and you hit it off pretty well."

"He always says 'no'," Britain explained. "You're out of people I can call 'acquaintances' now."

"So… why did you come to me?" Sealand asked.

"I knew you wanted to get the better of me by helping me out, so I knew you wouldn't say 'no'," Britain explained. Sealand watched on guiltily as the older man hung his head. He went over to Britain and patted his arm, trying to make the situation seem not as awkward as it felt for him.

"Look, you can stay here if you want. There are a few empty cabins…" Sealand trailed off. After all the torments he had given and received from Britain, it was a little bit strange to offer him help. Still, to see Britain so down was kind of depressing.

"There's no need," Britain said. "I can go it alone from here on out."

"No, I insist," Sealand said, marching over to Britain and standing in front of him. "You cannot allow the world to ostracize you!"

"Allow? I don't want to be ostracized! I want to feel… like I'm important in someone's life…"

Sealand looked up at him, but Britain had looked away. However, Sealand could see glittering tears underneath the mop of blond hair. How hard was it to see him like this? It was painful. Sealand made up his mind. Underneath that annoying, small boy's coating, there was a hidden maturity. He decided he had to find out what was wrong with Britain! Sealand put on his cheerful expression and put his hands on his hips.

"Come on, old boy! Let's you and me have a talk, huh?" he announced, taking Britain's sleeve and leading him away to his cabin.

Canada had been unable to eat most of his Syrup-Pancake sandwich, so Kumajirou had polished it off for him. Canada sat there, his hands trembling in his lap, his head down while Kumajirou licked the last bit of syrup off the fork.

"Hey," Kumajirou said, swallowing, "you should have had some more, that was totally lovely!"

When Canada didn't respond, Kumajirou leant over and flicked his quirl with his paw.

"Hello! Anyone at home?" he said chirpily. "If there is, could he please answer the door."

"Kuma… please…" the saddened Canadian looked up, his eyes sparkling with tears. "It's… it's painful…"

Kumajirou sat, worried. He didn't like to see his owner so blue like this. He looked even sadder than he did when he did not have any other contact apart from his toys, when he was lonely. Kumajirou, taken over by these feelings of worry, plodded to the edge of the table and sat down again, his short legs dangling off the edge. Putting a paw up to Canada's head, he lowered it into his snowy white lap and hugged it. In a flash of insight, he suddenly remembered Canada's name.

"Canada… that's who you are, isn't it?"

A nodding motion from the head.

"Whew. Glad I remembered. Otherwise this would really be awkward, huh!"

Another nod.

"… Well… well then… yeah! Uh…" Kumajirou trailed off and let Canada rest. There was obviously something he was thinking about. The only thing he could do was to be there for him. _Best friends are always there for each other_, Kumajirou thought. _This is what I've got to do for him._


	5. Acceptance 5 Finally Accepted

_(This is, by far, the shortest chapter, but it is the finishing chapter. You know what they say, 'Short and Sweet'. Well, this is how I've tried to make this chapter. Short. Sweet._ _And, since this is the fifth and final chapter, I would like to thank you all for reading it! It means a lot to me! -Itite Emakoiji xxx)_

Later in the night, Sealand lay awake. Britain was in the next room and Sealand could hear him sobbing through the thin wall. Strangely, Sealand, who usually took pleasure from annoying Britain, did not want Britain to be upset now. Maybe it was jealousy. Sealand wanted to be the one to upset Britain, and he didn't want anyone else to do it instead. Sealand was not really known for being a particularly nice person, and he could be really annoying. But sometimes he did look out for others. And seeing Britain upset was something he wanted to change. Suddenly, Sealand had an idea.

"I think I know what's wrong! He was dumped; I saw this before a few times in movies! And I, Sealand will be his Cupid!" Sealand didn't know where exactly that idea had come from, but it seemed to be a pretty good one, and Britain was sure to—

"YOU WILL NOT BE MY CUPID, YOU LITTLE DUNCE!"

Of course, Britain did not want to be helped out by someone younger than him, especially Sealand, and Britain did not want to go back to Canada because he did not want Canada to get his way. He felt bad about Canada being upset, but Britain always liked to get his way himself.

But there was only one way he could be happy.

The bell played the Canadian national anthum. Canada, who had slept on Kumajirou's lap the whole night, roused from his sleep groggily and looked around in confusion.

"What? Where… where am I?" he asked.

"You're in your kitchen," Kumajirou said. "And the doorbell just went."

Canada sat up. "Oh, thanks, Kumamaru," Canada said. Kumajirou watched as he went.

"By the way, it's Kuma_jirou_."

Canada rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawned and smoothed back his hair. He then opened the door, a little sadly. It was Britain, who stood in the porch, looking determined. Canada could see that he had been crying.

"Br- Britain? What-"

Canada didn't get to finish before Britain pulled him outside into the snow. Kumajirou, who had followed Canada to the door, had the door slammed in his face. There was something strange going on, and he wanted to find out what. He ran as fast as his little stuffed bear legs would carry him into the living room and jumped up onto the windowsill and looked out onto the large snowy hill, where he could just about see Canada and Britain, Britain holding Canada's right hand. But there was a vibe Kumajirou had never felt before, and just looking at the scene was… moving.

"Canada," Britain said. The snow was falling quietly, landing on his grain-coloured hair and dark eyelashes. He lowered himself on one knee to the snow. Canada's eyes widened.

"Canada," Britain said again. "I've seen it now. I accept you for who you are; you would not be you without your love of toys. So, would you do me the greatest honour in the world and accept me too?"

"I- I already accept you-"

"No, that's not quite what I mean," Britain said, smiling slightly. "I mean," Britain cleared his throat, "marry me, Canada, marry me!"

And Kumajirou, from his place at the window, watched as the two men, completely different in their likes and what they accepted, accepted each other and embraced.


End file.
